


Fantastic Man

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [7]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando goes shopping, Han tags along reluctantly.





	Fantastic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: ‘Fantastic Man’ by William Onyeabor.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

They had both won big on Sabacc games separately which was unusual. It was a time to celebrate. And their idea of celebration was to blow through the money, so they treated themselves to an expensive dinner, where they got suitably buzzed on top-shelf whisky, before having some excellent fun in a fancy hotel room. The next morning, they had lounged in bed for awhile, trying to decide whether to spend the rest of the day in the room or to go out. Lando still had money left, he'd won more than Han, and he wanted to go shopping. Still wanting to be with Lando, Han reluctantly agreed to tag along, hoping it would be a short trip that would end up back in the hotel.

He was wrong, of course, Lando had never been on a short shopping trip in his life, and hours later, they were still traipsing round clothes stores. Han had never gotten the appeal of fashion and only kept a small wardrobe of basic but sturdy clothing. Lando, on the other hand, was passionate about looking good, a trait that Han guessed he had inherited from his parents, who were always stylishly dressed.

As he sat slumped in an uncomfortable seat, in what must have been the 50th shop of the day, he thought back to the night before. It had been _great_ , and he hoped they would have time for a repeat before they parted ways. Perhaps even _several_ repeats. As he thought back to some of the more memorable moments, he began to get annoyed that they were wasting time shopping when there was more fun to be had.

“What do you think?” Lando asked, interrupting Han's day dreaming.

Han blurted, “Why do you care?” And instantly regretted it. They had been sleeping together a lot lately and on top of that, they were close friends - it wasn't completely out of the question that Lando might be interested in his opinion. But still, Han felt that this sort of thing - picking out clothes - was too close to actually dating. It was confusing and something Han didn’t want to deal with right now.

Lando swallowed heavily, his eyes flickering back and forth across the room, “Dunno why I even asked. You clearly have no sense of style. A moment of madness, forgive me.” There was a bitter, sarcastic tone to his words. 

He could tell he'd hurt Lando slightly and he hadn't meant to. They always seemed to be dancing around the subject of their relationship, one would occasionally get close to it with words or actions, causing the other one to back off, both unwilling to be the one who broached the topic. He wondered if Lando regretted it when he was the one to act as if it was no big deal. Han wished they could just _talk_ to each other honestly, instead of engaging in this complicated back and forth.

Han watched as Lando asked the Twi’lek shop owner if he could have some music. It was bizarre but as Han glanced around the extravagent clothing store he guessed this wasn't the first time someone had asked for a background song. The owner completed this request swiftly, putting on some mid-tempo garbage that was perfect for dancing.

Lando began to move rhythmically to the music in front of the mirrors, admiring the clothes carefully. It reminded Han of when they were teenagers and Lando would practice his dance moves in his bedroom, occasionally forcing Han to dance with him, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

The music was still playing but Lando had stopped dancing, heading into the changing room quickly and coming back out again with his blaster. He proceeded to pose with the weapon, and then moved around swiftly pretending to shoot as though he was in the middle of a battle. Spinning the blaster around his fingers, he practiced whipping it out from underneath the cape. He moved gracefully, confidently and with an ease that made Han remember how much he missed having Lando by his side when he got into trouble. They made a good team, and, sure, Chewie was great in a fight too, but it was much nicer watching Lando kick someone’s ass.

It appeared that, finally, they were finished. Lando had told the owner that he wanted to take all of the clothes he had tried on and was so enamoured by the outfit that he had on that he wanted to wear it out of the shop. It was a turquoise blue cape, the kind of colour that reminded Han of a clear sea, finished with an intricate silver fastening at the neck. Han had to admit it was a good choice, Lando always looked great in blue. The black trousers were nicely tailored, tight but not _too_  tight, and the cream coloured long-sleeved top was simple but smart. 

Lando waved a hand in front of Han’s face, “Sleeping with your eyes open? Come on, let’s go, I’ve bored you enough today.”

Standing up, Han stretched, and yawned, “What do you, uh, wanna do now?” He murmured uncertainly, unsure if he’d annoyed Lando too much earlier by being dismissive.

They stepped outside of the shop, walking slowly down the street, in the direction, Han noted happily, of the hotel. 

“I don’t mind.” Lando said, shrugging, his voice emotionless. 

“Hey.” Han said, stopping and placing his hand on Lando’s shoulder. 

“What?” Lando didn’t _seem_  pissed off, instead he just raised an eyebrow curiously.

Han moved his gaze up and down Lando slowly, “You look _fantastic._ ” 

He adjusted Lando’s cape carefully, leaning in to kiss him softly, pushing his body up against the other man’s. 

Pulling away, Lando stated simply, “I know. _Kriff,_ Solo, as if I could ever look bad.” He licked his lips and leaned forward giving Han a passionate kiss. “Hotel?”

“Yeah. _Please._ ” Han nodded enthusiastically. 

And so, they headed back to the hotel, where they managed to have an even better night than the one before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
